Recueil de tout et n'importe quoi!
by Isfah
Summary: Série de OS répondant à divers défis... un peu de tout et beaucoup de n'importe quoi!
1. Défi serviette : Le dernier repas

_Bonjour, _

_Bienvenue dans ce recueil où il y aura un peu de tout et surtout beaucoup de n'importe quoi!_

_Le premier texte répond au défi "Serviette" de la communauté Frenchdrabble, et met en scène l'aristocrate Lucius Malefoy._

_Bien évidemment, je ne me fais aucun argent grâce à ces textes, et aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient... dommage!_

_Sur ce Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Dernier repas.**

Le grand jour était arrivé. C'était aujourd'hui que le Détraqueur venait lui donner l'Ultime baiser. Lucius se préparait comme il sied à un homme du grand monde. Il avait demandé à porter son plus beau costume sorcier, fait des étoffes les plus chères et luxueuses qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'apprêtait à affronter sa mort, dans la dignité et la richesse. Il avait commandé pour son dernier repas, tout ce que le monde sorcier avait de meilleur, et avait exigé que le tout soit servit dans des plats en or, que l'argenterie de son manoir lui soit amené et que les verres en cristal soient sorti.

Quand le sorcier pénétra dans la petite piève, il fut satisfait de constater que ses ordres avaient été suivit à la lettre, la table est irréprochablement dressée. Le fumet délicat qui s'échappait des cloches dorées donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Gonflé d'orgueil d'avoir été respecté malgré son emprisonnement, Malefoy Senior s'installa à la place qui lui avait été réservée.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, les elfes spécialement venus pour l'occasion étaient serviles à souhait, et aucun gardien ne venait le déranger. Un sort d'insonorisation placé sur sa cellule le protégeait même des cris plaintifs des autres détenus.

Tout aurait pu être parfait si les yeux de l'homme blond n'avaient pas malencontreusement accroché un vulgaire carré blanc. Cette chose, posée près de son assiette, dégoûta tellement le mangemort qu'en un bond, il s'était écarté de la table. Outré, Lucius sorti de sa cellule, et se dirigea fièrement vers son destin, non sans avoir qualifié tout Azkaban d'incapable et d'avoir envoyé un des elfes se plaindre auprès du ministre. À la place du carré de soie naturelle blanche qu'il avait exigé, près des succulents mets à peine entamés, trônait une simple serviette en papier.


	2. Petits Bonheurs

_Voici une série de trois drabbles sur le thème des "petits bonheurs"...  
_

Marietta Edgecombe:  
**  
Juste toi.**

Quand tu es là, je suis heureuse. J'en profite, je te regarde et je me laisse aller à penser que rien ne changera.

Toi et moi.

Ensemble, partout.

Je t'ai bien suivi dans cette stupide A.D…

Mais ce que je préfère, c'est lorsque nous ne sommes que toutes les deux dans notre dortoir.

J'aime ces instants de complicité durant lesquels tu ne regardes que moi et pas un autre de ces mâles concupiscents, comme Diggory ou Potter.

Je sais alors qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte, et que je suis proche du bonheur.

Severus Rogue:

**Bonheur personnel…**

Quand il voit les grains tomber un à un, le professeur Rogue, la Terreur des cachots, comme certains le surnomment, sent un sentiment étrange se diffuser en lui.

C'est avec plaisir, que tous les jours il s'efforce d'être les plus impitoyable possible, même si avec ces horribles Gryffondors, la chose est trop aisée.

Pour rien au monde, il ne raterait ce spectacle, auquel il assiste tous les soirs, avant le dîner servi dans la grande salle.

Contempler le sablier de la maison de Minerva se vider lentement le rend heureux. C'est son petit bonheur à lui…

Dobby:  
**  
Merveilleuse Douleur.**

Dobby aime quand Harry Potter lui demande quelque chose que Dobby n'arrive pas à faire. Dans ces cas là, Dobby se punit très fort d'avoir échoué. Dobby se tire les oreilles, se jette du poivre dans les yeux et se lance du haut des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie.

Dobby a mal, très mal.

Mais il recommence jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes, alors Dobby s'arrête et va se brûler les mains pour prouver à Harry Potter qu'il a été un incapable. Alors Dobby est content car il s'est bien puni.


	3. Rumeur et Quidditch

_Voici deux drabbles, l'un ayant pour thème, la rumeur, et l'autre, le Quidditch:_

_Rumeur:_

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudres s'enflamme

La rumeur s'était répandue aussi vite qu'une trainée de poudres s'enflamme.

Il était là.

Travaillant comme les autres, au milieu des autres.

À son passage tous chuchotaient. Certains cessaient un très bref instant leur travail pour l'observer.

En le voyant semblable à eux-mêmes, beaucoup avaient du mal à croire ces bruits de cuisine. Ça n'était pas possible…

Parfois on entendait quelques bruits sourds trahissant un choc, un coup, ou seulement de petits cris plaintifs, a demi-étouffés, de ceux qui, une seconde, l'avaient envié.

Dobby, l'elfe de maison Libre était parmi eux.

_Quidditch:_

Dans le milieu, il était une légende.

Son histoire ne se retrouvant pas dans les manuels d'apprentissage de l'Académie de Formation des Arbitres de Quidditch, tenant plus du fait divers, elle se transmettait de génération d'élèves en génération d'élèves.

Cyprien Youlde avait beau avoir été tué depuis plus de 700 ans, les faits étaient toujours là, et toujours aussi angoissant pour les futurs arbitres.

Cyprien était le seul arbitre à avoir trouvé la mort au cours d'un match. Et la rumeur voulait que le lanceur du sortilège, jamais réellement identifié, ait fait parti du public.


	4. Prophétie

_Quatre drabbles sur le thème de la prophétie._

* * *

**La prophétie des Grenouilles.**

Quand on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait le crapaud d'un des sorciers qui libèrerait le monde du plus terrible mage noir, il avait ri avant de replonger dans son étang pour pêcher les délicieux insectes qui se coinçaient, là, entre les racines des saules qui bordaient l'étendue d'eau.

Pourtant, c'était ce que les Grenouilles avaient prédit. Ces folles qu'il n'écoutait jamais. Celles qui racontaient aussi que les crapauds n'étaient en réalité que des princes charmants prisonniers.

Délires et balivernes.  
Pourtant les Grenouilles lui avaient dit.

Et elles avaient eu raison.

* * *

**La Prophétesse…**

Voilà, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Ses boules de cristal étaient parfaitement translucides. L'encens diffusait son parfum agréable et entêtant. Elle avait disposé des voilages aux motifs mystiques un peu partout autours d'elle, pour la couper de la lumière et du bruit polluant sa concentration. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que la position des constellations était favorable, et s'assit en prenant une gorgée de thé brûlant. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Le don de Double-vue ne se commandait pas. Il fallait être patiente. Ça allait venir. Ça devait venir, depuis le temps…

**HPHPHP**

Sibylle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle respirait la fumée étouffante de l'encens, et elle avait déjà bu trois théières, si bien que les elfes l'avaient regardée bizarrement lorsqu'elle en avait redemandé une.

Il fallait qu'elle prédise quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chose…  
Elle laissa son regard errer dans le vague, dans l'espoir que cette léthargie déclenche en elle une révélation, une vision, quelque chose quoi ! Mais rien, comme tous les jours depuis cette fameuse nuit où Dumbledore l'avait engagée, rien ne se passait.

**HPHPHP**

Ouh ! Elle en voyait des choses. Des couleurs qui se mélangeaient, des formes qui s'étiraient, ou se rétractaient, c'était selon.

Elle avait l'impression d'être légère et de voler, de tourner et de s'échapper.  
Les sons était à la fois étrangement sourds et pourtant distincts.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le fond du récipient et, en une gorgée, avala le reste du liquide ambré qu'il contenait.  
Pas besoin d'être prophétesse, ou de posséder le Don pour savoir que demain elle se sentirait mal.

Les bouteilles de Xérès qui jonchaient le sol parlaient pour elle.


	5. Défi CrossOver

_Bonjour, _

_ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais rien posté ici, mais je me rattrape... de nouveaux chapitres arriveront assez rapidement..._

_Voici donc quelques drabbles sur le thème du **Cross-Over**..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Revanche** (Fandom invité : Le Seigneur des Anneaux)

Narcissa jubilait.  
Son nouvel elfe était parfait. Elle avait trouvé son annonce dans la Gazette : « Elfe Sindar de la Forêt Noire cherche mission importante ».  
Elle l'avait fait venir, et aussitôt l'avait engagé.  
Lucius avait voulu garder cette Cendrillon, elle avait maintenant sa revanche.  
Son elfe rechignait un peu à exécuter ses ordres, et si Lady Malefoy devait parfois utiliser un Impero, pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait renvoyé.  
La tête de Lucius, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, rendait Narcissa heureuse.  
Et ce Legolas était beaucoup plus agréable, à tous points de vue, que Dobby !

***

**Jalousie** (Fandom invité : Le Seigneur des Anneaux)

Dans ces moments là, Minerva détestait Albus.  
Dès qu'il revenait des ces réunions, c'était « la Charmante Galadriel » par-ci, « la Terrible Galadriel » par-là, quand ça n'était pas tout bonnement « la Belle Galadriel »…  
C'est à elle, Minerva McGonagall qu'on avait proposé l'Anneau en premier.  
Elle avait refusé, pour transmettre son savoir à des générations de jeunes sorciers.  
Pour leur avenir.  
Alors certes, Minerva ne vivait pas perchée dans une cabane au sommet d'un arbre, ni ne vivait en Terre du Milieu, mais elle savait se transformer en chat, elle. Et Albus adorait cela…

***

**Une histoire de taille **(Fandom invité : le Seigneur des Anneaux)

Arthur s'approcha de Godric. Ce dernier tenait la sienne bien en main. Elle était longue, profilée, et son extrémité rouge grenat brillait, procurant quelques frissons au roi de Bretagne. Il sortit la sienne pour comparer. Histoire de. Elle était plus courte et plus trapue, mais n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ce Hobbit de Frodon qu'il avait vu auparavant. Elle luisait et il s'en dégageait une impression de force évidente. Quand la Fée du Lac apparut, tous deux rangèrent leur épée, chacun ayant la certitude d'être celui qui savait le mieux s'en servir.

***

**La plus horrible créature** (Fandom invité : Dracula et Les Bisounours)

- Je te dis que Je suis la plus Horrible Créature…  
- Moi, Vlad, je te rappelle, que je mords avec délectation les enfants et qu'ils souffrent atrocement.  
- Et moi, je mords tout ce qui passe, je suce le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et ce, toutes les nuits, alors que tu es obligé d'attendre la pleine lune…  
- Je les effraye, les terrorise, et m'abats sur eux impitoyablement…  
- Et moi, je leur fais plein de bisous, des gros câlins et les aime quel que soit leur caractère…  
- Ok, t'as gagné sale Bisounours, Grey et moi, on se rend.

***

**C'est le jus de citrouille qui aide la potion à couler** (Fandom invité : Mary Poppins)

Pour la première fois, Molly était dépassée par les événements. Bill et Charlie avaient l'Écarlatine, Percy pleurnichait sans cesse, les jumeaux faisaient les pires bêtises, et Ron réclamait constamment à manger.  
Engoncée dans son huitième mois de grossesse, Molly dut se résoudre à l'appeler.  
Trouvant la Poudre de Cheminette trop salissante et les balais trop inconfortables, Mary Poppins arrivait accrochée à son parapluie, comme à son habitude.  
Mais au bout d'une journée passée à écouter « C'est le jus de citrouille qui aide la potion à couler », Molly se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser déborder.


	6. Enfer

_Je suis désolée pour le retard avec lequel je mets ce recueil à jours, d'autres arriveront bientôt..._

* * *

**Enfer.**

Lucius referma soigneusement la porte et vérifia à nouveau que personne ne trainait dans le couloir avant de lancer le sort de camouflage sur cet accès direct à l'enfer. _Son enfer_. Derrière la fine cloison se jouait à chaque fois sa vie, celles de Narcissa et Drago. À la pensée des dangers guettant son fils, un frisson d'effroi parcourut le blond dont l'air arrogant constituait la première carapace. Jamais celui-ci ne devrait savoir ce qui se dissimule au-delà du panneau de bois. Jamais son fils ne devrait découvrir cette pièce secrète près de la cave.

***

Narcissa ajusta à nouveau sa manche. Depuis qu'_il_ était revenu, _elle_ était de nouveau visible. Sa lâcheté, son impuissance, sa convoitise étaient gravés dans sa chair.

Marquée comme une bête, seul l'orgueil maintenait Lady Malefoy en vie.

L'orgueil et son fil, Drago. Il ne devait rien voir, rien savoir. Son ignorance serait son sauf-conduit. Certainement pas pour un monde meilleur, mais pour survivre à défaut de vivre tout simplement.

Comme s'_il_ avait découvert ses espérances, _il_ se manifesta.

Malgré la douleur Narcissa ne laissa échapper qu'un gémissement. C'était sa façon de _le_ combattre.

***

Drago était fier de ses parents. Le Lord était de nouveau chez eux. Un privilège pensait le jeune adolescent. Le nouveau Serpentard était impatient. Le Maître lui avait adressé la parole. _Il_ lui avait demandé de les accompagner dans la Chambre. Cette pièce dont il avait appris l'existence en épiant son père.

Peut-être recevrait-il bientôt _sa_ marque. Il la porterait fièrement, pas comme sa mère. Il saurait s'en rendre digne, il en était persuadé.

Seules deux personnes semblaient déçues. Le couple Malefoy le savait, rien, ni personne, ne s'opposait à la marche du Destin.


End file.
